Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Workshop/Kyoki Aino
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU SEE A SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR ERROR http:// ''Student info * Reputation: -10 * Crush: Himitsu Sikrat * Persona:Devoted * Club: Gaming * Strength:??? Additional Information Kyōki's only friend is Himitsu but they both have a crush on eachother.In the past she was in part of the Delinquent gang, she had a Senpai but one of the Delinquents killed him so she went out of the gang.A year later she got over him and started Liking Himitsu who she later became best friends with.The students see her as Inocent and make jokes that she would kill someone for fun,but she does do that. and she has 1. contact lense Reactions '' *sees blood* "oh-just some blood* *sees a corpse/sees someone killed* ''" *gasp* i thought i was the only one who did that! I better tell Himitsu-kun!* ''*sees someone taking a panty shot* ''"hey! stop it you perv!" ''*gets splashed with blood* ''"ah....ah...w-what...? i thought i got used to this already...." ''*gets splashed with water* ''"hey! what was '''THAT for?! you must have a death wish!" ''*sees someone holding a weapon* "''um...hey...could you give me that?...why? oh im gonna..."Give it to a teacher"'..yeah hehe" *sees someone covered in blood* "''um...why are yo- you know what? im not gonna ask." ''Task "''well i guess i need help with ONE thing.....could you please find a light brown mask with a red "K" on it? it should be near the delinquent gang." (No) "ugh....are you a scardey cat or something? *sigh*...." (yes) "Really?! YES! ahem....thank you!" (finding it) "you....you found it....*Almost cries* thank you....so...much..." ''100 questions! (not finished *''' 'Please tell us your name''' Kyōki. *''' '''When is your birthday? '''Oct. 31 * '''Your blood type? '''B * ''Please tell us your three sizes? '''wait what? *'Tell u's about your family composition.' *'What's your occupation?' *'Your favorite food?' *'Favorite animal?' *'Favorite subject?' *'Dislike subject?' *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about?' *'Do you enjoy school?' *'Are you in any school clubs?' *'What's your motto?' *'Your special skill?' *'Tell us about your treasure?' *'Describe yourself in a single word?' *'Your forte?' *'Your shortcomings?' *'Places in your memories?' *'What is your favorite drink?' *'How good can you swim?' *'Your timing in 50-meter race?' *'Your hobby or obsession?' *'Disliked food?' *'Anything you want most currently?' *'Afraid of heights?' *'Dislike thunder?' *'Rainy or sunny?' *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?' *'What do you eat for breakfast?' *'Do you believe in ghosts?' *'Can you play any musical instruments?' *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type?' *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters?' *'Do you have a cellphone?' *'How long is your commute to school?' *'Do you have more friends than most?' *'Your favorite sports?' *'How good can you cook?' *'Favorite colors?' *'Anything you can never forgive?' *'How tall are you?' *'Shoe size?' *'Your dreams?' *'Do you have any marriage desires?' *'Do you dislike hot drinks?' *'Do you like bitter coffee?' *'Bed time?' *'Wake up time? '. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person?' *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?' *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?' *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.' *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.' *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' *'What's the name of your school anthem?' *'What's your favorite flower?' *'What's your favorite saying?' *'What's your favorite four kanji phrase?' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring?' *'And summer?' *'What about fall?' *'And then the winter?' *'If you had a time machine, where would you go?' *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more?' *'What's your allowance?' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you.' *'What are your hobbies?' *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of?' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' *'Western food? Japanese food?' *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' *'Where are you living right now?' *'What kind of place is it?' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' *'Do you like roller coasters?' *'How's your eyesight?' *'What's your favorite holiday?' *'What job do you have in school?' *'What do you do in your free time?' *'How long do you study every day?' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' *'What do you do on the weekends?' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' *'Are the school rules really strict?' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' *'How many friends do you have?' *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' *'Are you interested in any actors?' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' * ''''''Gallery Kyoki doodl.jpg Kyoki.jpg|an old student info Kyooki_Aino2.png|by Xenpai Category:Gaming Club Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Yandere Category:Females Category:Devoted Category:OCs